Angels In London
by lovingmybritishside
Summary: .London.
1. Angels in Manhattan

Chapter 1: Angels in London

It was a sunny day in Marylebone,London as Sherlock and John crossed street and entered their flat on Bakers Street .

"Sherlock, did you figure out the police box mystery yet?, it's been 2 months and you haven't found another clue about it!" Exclaimed John.

"It's not clues John, it's called making deductions.."Replied Sherlock.

"John dear, would you like some tea? I won't even bother asking Sherlock!"Asked , the sweet old landlady.

"Yes, thank you !" Replied John with a cheerful smile .

"SHUT UP JOHN! I NEED TO THINK!" exclaimed Sherlock from across the room. After giving Sherlock a long deserved glare John sat down in his chair across from Sherlock's in the then his eyes fell on a mason jar filled with a slightly yellow looking liquid filled with a human eyeball resting on the tea table.

"Sherlock..what the hell is an eyeball doing next to the sugar?" Questioned John as he reached for his laptop.

"I was experimenting.." Replied Sherlock in a slightly aggravated tone.

"Boys! There are 4 young men wanting to see you outside!" Called .

"Let them in "Replied John."Sherlock we have a finally have a new client so please don't send them off!And try to be kind"

Sherlock replied with a much sarcastic smile.

Just then 4 young men entered into the flat and introduced themselves as Zayn,Louis,Liam and Niall.

"Hello! You can just sit on that black couch over there. I mean if you all fit.."Said John as he set his laptop down.

"Ya.. thanks we'll be alright" Replied Zayn.

"So..what's brought you here today" Questioned John.

"A missing friend you Sherlock Holmes?"Answered Liam in a timid voice.

"No,i'm not Sherlock Holmes. That really obnoxious man standing in front of the window is Sherlock. Sherlock,do mind coming here?"Replied John.

"Yes John, yes I do ?"Shot back Sherlock.

"Anyways boys..tell me more about your problem."Said John.

"About two days back our mate Harry was going to grab some coffee and then didn't return!Then after an hour or so a man came to our flat and told us that he was Gale Styles,Harry's grandson and presented us with a letter that said something about going back in time,Angels and a doctor."stated Louis.

"Do you have the letter with you?" Asked John.

"Yes..Louis give it him" Replied Niall as Louis handed the letter to John.

Zayn,Liam,Louis and Niall,

Hello! You just saw me leave our flat to go grab some coffee and by now you're probably wondering "What's taken him so long!" It's actually going to take me more than 5 minutes to grab coffee for you guys, it's going to take me 1500 years. I met this man called as the Doctor and this girl named Clara. They told me I had been sent back in time by a weeping angel, a statue that moves when you're not looking. At first I thought they were joking but later realized it was the truth. My friend, the Doctor, says that 2014 is a year full of glitches and he has a scrambled timeline in that year so I can't return!

I just wanted you to know that I lived a good life and found a soul mate. Her names Nina and she has the most beautiful eyes and the prettiest hair! I have attached some photos with by grandchildren Katniss,Gale and Primrose . I have told Gale to give you the letter on this exact day somewhere around this time. I hope this letter gets to you and may the odds be ever in your favor.I have traveled the world(s) and am happy with my life.

Yours Truly,

Harry

"Sherlock would you take a look at this.. It's about that Doctor fellow again." John said in a rather apprehensive manner.

"Mmm...John get my phone." Replied Sherlock as he stared out the window.

"Where is it?"

"Pocket"

"Damn idiot" John muttered under his breath as he got up to get Sherlock's phone which was currently in the pocket of the coat Sherlock was wearing. As he gave is to him and came to sit back down, the boys faces looked pusillanimous.

"We'll take it" Announced Sherlock." and where exactly do you live?"

"2:2 Geronimo way" Replied Liam.

"Ohhhhhh!That's a lovely area dear! Will you still take tea?" Said as she entered through the door with a tea tray.

"Yes, thank you Mrs.." Replied Louis

"Hudson"

"Thank you "

"I AM SUCH A STUPID IDIOT!" Sherlock yelled as he grabbed his trenchcoat, lifted the collar, tied his scarf and ran out the door.

"I think I have to go to" Said John nearly choking on his tea."We'll look into it later! please take care of the guests and how the hell did Sherlock find the nicotine again?!" John added as he followed Sherlock.

"Oh My!" Exclaimed as the two men ran past her! "I'm sorry boys! Sherlock is ever so rude! I wonder which case he's off about now?Will you still stay for tea?"


	2. The Doctor's Game

"So Doctor, where we going next?" Asked Clara " I am going to meet Sherlock Holmes! Heard he's the cleverest person the earth has ever known but we'll see about that." Replied the Doctor "Or we could go to watch the 74th Hunger Games! Katniss fancied me at one point you see." "Someone fancying the doctor? Now that's new." Commented Clara "Oi! What are you talking about! I've been fanciend! I'm married you know! And we're here!" Exclaimed the Doctor as he stepped outside."But there's just one are the next to tributes in the 74th annual Hunger Games." 


End file.
